


Bride of the Dragon God

by Khateeah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Blow Jobs, Choking, Crying, Drug Use, Forced Marriage, Grief/Mourning, Human Sacrifice, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mind Control, Rape, Ritual Sex, Shapeshifting, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Soul Bond, Spirit Animals, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death, Violence, Virgin Sacrifice, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khateeah/pseuds/Khateeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which the Shimada Clan's fate is bound to the whims of the Dragon God living deep within Mt. Fuji. The Clan is failing, and according to prophecy, the only way to restore their fortune and success is with a human sacrifice - a male, as strong and fit as the Clan can provide. Genji Shimada, last living heir to the Shimada empire, fits the bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bride of the Dragon God

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the following prompt for my 200 follower fic giveaway: "Some Bride of the Water god kind of thing. Hanzo’s a Dragon Lord and Genji’s a lil sacrificial offering from his village. Hanzo noncons the fuck out of him with his dragon dikk. Supernatural porn /o/ "

  _The dragon's spirit is in you, Genji. You are young and fair and strong._

Unseen voices droned soft chants of ancient words he didn't understand, borne on swirling clouds of smoke dancing on the dim glow of candles lighting his luxuriant prison. Half lidded eyes gazed dreamily at the golden pipe in his hand, watching in a daze the tiny trail of smoke that seeped from. its ornate, curved mouthpiece over his fingertips. He'd choked and coughed after his first drag burned his throat, but adjusted quickly enough as the heady spell of tobacco laced with opium slipped like silk over his senses, wrapping him in thick blankets of warm, blissful serenity.

_The crops are dead. The children are starving. Your father's illness grows worse by the day._

He'd stopped crying. Stopped fighting. Stopped caring. The priest told him death would be like this. The smoke, he'd said, was the first step to the sacred transcendence that blessed only those fortunate enough to be chosen as sacrifice to the Dragon God himself.

Maybe if this _was_ what death felt like, then dying wouldn't be so bad after all.

_The Dragon God demands a sacrifice. A male, high-born, budding on the prime of his youth. Beautiful and strong, free of weakness and disease…_

“Genji.” A metallic, multi-tonal voice cut through the dull hum of distant chanting.

_You are the only hope we have._

He didn't look up.

Instead, Genji took another drag of sweet, poppy-laced tobacco. His last. His eyelids fluttered shut as he savored the earthy taste of the smoke rolling over his tongue.

The omnic approached, sensors keyed high, ready for any attempt his charge might make to escape. But the attempt never came. Genji remained motionless where he knelt, knees cushioned by a flat, black pillow situated before a low table, bare save for one small, ceramic tea cup. He set down the pipe.

The soft rustle of fabric whispered behind his head, and Genji braced himself for what was to come. His brow creased when cold, mechanical hands grasped his wrists behind his back and bound them firmly with a length of soft, thick rope.

“Stand, Genji.”

Fresh tears fanned out beneath long, black lashes. He never would have noticed them if not for the way they tickled gently against his skin, mocking him with final teases of sensation he hardly felt. He was numb.  

When his legs refused to budge, the omnic hauled him to his feet. When his muscles wouldn't support his weight, the omnic caught him in his arms and scooped him up, bearing him out of the ceremonial chamber in which he'd been confined. He'd only spent a fortnight there, but it felt like years.

Genji’s head rolled, resigned, against the rigid shoulder of the suit-clad omnic. The opium in his veins was powerful, diminishing his breaths to short, shallow gasps. He nodded out slumped against the omnic’s chest.

 

***

 

Bleary eyes blinked open, but he couldn't see. His world was shrouded beneath a dark veil, the scent of sweet jasmine and sandalwood fresh in his nose.

 _Mother_.

He wanted to lift his arms, cling to her neck forever, tell her to make them stop, but he couldn't move. Couldn't speak. Fat tears from spilled down his cheeks, and he choked on a wet sob. Her soft, warm hand was trembling on his face, and his world went dark.

 

***

 

Genji awoke again to a cool wind against his cheeks. He was on his knees, and they hurt. He shifted in a vain attempt to rid himself of the dirt and sharp pebbles that dug, unforgiving, into his skin.

Two hard, metallic hands held him upright, face exposed to the bright, warming light of sunrise. He couldn’t open his eyes.

He retched when he realized where he was.

“Calm him.” A human voice spoke from. behind him.

Genji gasped when human fingertips slid through his hair, grabbing hold and pulling his head gently back. His unseen captor pressed a cup to his lips, pouring a strong, bitter tea down his throat. He choked on the liquid, tried to spit it out, but the hand in his hair held fast, and the angle forced him to swallow. He gulped down the last of it and cried.

His shivering stopped; his heartbeat slowed. A pleasant warmth crept from his belly outwards through his bones. His fear was slipping away, yielding to the drugged tea, its effects so similar to the smoke he'd come to love. Muscles relaxed, and he slouched forward. He hardly noticed when the hands on his shoulders released him, and he fell forward into his dreams.

 

***

 

_With clouds beneath his back, Genji drifted in the darkness. Through a veil of fog he spotted the fabled Dragon God, magnificent and strong; his long, reptilian body covered in shimmering azure scales that glittered and flashed when the dim light of the stars above caught them just right. Flitting and weaving between thick, grey cotton puffs floating in an ocean of inky blue, the Dragon God cut like a blade through the wind, his regal visage striking against the luxuriant softness of the star-strewn sky. Did this creature truly mean to kill him? No sooner than the thought had crossed his mind, the Dragon God turned his wrath on Genji’s paralyzed form. He opened his mouth, unleashing a billowing ball of flame hot as the sun itself. He shrieked as his flesh vaporized, hands and arms and legs and feet turned to ash as blind agony consumed him, unrelenting, following his spirit as it fled his charred, cracked remains…_

Genji woke up to the sound of his own screams echoing between high stone walls. His mind willed his eyes to open, to sit up, but he was paralyzed, just like in the dream. A fresh stab of panic struck him. It was a dream. Just a dream. But this wasn't his bed…

Genji’s mouth went dry.

It had really happened, hadn't it? He'd been handed over by his own father to the dragon in the mountain, and this was his lair. Genji gasped, but breathing was difficult - the drug in his blood weakened him, deprived him of oxygen as he lay helpless at the mercy of his divine captor. But where was the creature? He shivered, sweat-soaked skin chilled despite the stifling warmth inside the chamber. He fought to move, managing to prop himself up on an elbow. Silk sheets slipped off his chest to pool between his legs, and he realized he'd been stripped not only of his binds, but his clothes as well.

He was to meet his maker naked as the day he'd been born.

He sobbed loudly, wide eyes darting back and forth across the room for any sign of the dragon. Dark stone walls were draped in brilliantly colored tapestries, making the small space somehow seem even smaller. Though sparsely furnished, the room was clearly a bedchamber outfitted for a human, lit only by warm, flickering flames of dozens of candles perched on shelves carved into the walls themselves. The smell of sweet incense drifted thickly through the air, and his eyes drifted shut as a wave of vertigo stole over his senses.

A hot gust of air swept over his skin from behind his head, and Genji felt his heart stop.

Genji screamed when his gaze was met by one massive orange eye sliding into his field of view, its slitted pupil contracting sharply as it narrowed its focus on Genji's face.

“N-n… pl…” Genji's tongue was thick in his mouth. He couldn’t speak. Instead, he sobbed; weak, whimpering sounds that wobbled in his throat. He was about to die, and he couldn’t even fight it.

This was his fate. The sacrifice that would bring fortune to his Clan. His sacrifice.

The creature rose from its resting place behind him, huge reptilian feet slapping the stone floor, punctuating the soft drag of the dragon's belly as it slid over the ground.

“Genji.” The creature’s voice cracked through the space they shared like thunder; deep, rough and harsh as sandpaper against bare skin. “Do you know why I've brought you here?”

The Dragon curled his thick body in a tight circle around the pile of plush pillows that cushioned Genji's weight, and a low, appraising growl rumbled in his throat.

Genji's mouth hung open. He didn't speak.

“Your sacrifice will save your Clan, my sparrow,” the Dragon cooed tenderly, and the blood drained from Genji's face.

 _Sparrow_. No one called him that, except…

Genji gasped as his vision went dark, and a waking dream filling his mind. Suddenly, he was ten years old again, lying atop lush, petal-strewn grass in one of the many immaculate courtyards scattered about the Shimada Castle grounds. _Hanzo_ … his older brother, life taken before his time, his name a whisper on the wind that led his gaze far away beneath the broad canopy of cherry trees. Hanzo was dead, murdered in cold blood, and yet there he stood; his back turned, long, unbound waves of dark hair whipping in the warm breeze. But something wasn't right. A pang of fear stabbed in his gut. The edges of his vision rippled and swirled; blurry, shapes melting together as the vision faded away.

“Hanzo!” Genji screamed. His eyes were wide, but he couldn't see anything past the image in his mind, dissolving before his eyes and taking his brother’s distant visage along with it.

The dragon chuckled, a low, malevolent sound that made his blood boil.

“I am not your brother, little sparrow. But Hanzo _is_ here.” The beast paused. “His blood runs in my veins. His memories, his emotions, have become one with my own. His very spirit lives within me, Genji. It is he who saw me reborn from the ashes when my flame had dwindled to an ember, suffocated by the sins of your people. It was your brother's life that was sacrificed to restore my own.”

“You’re wrong! I’m your sacrifice!” Genji was enraged. Hanzo had died when he was young - a foolish accident, or so he’d been told. The dragon was lying. Besides, sacrifices were only made once every century or so. If Hanzo had been a sacrifice, then why had he been brought here at all?

The dragon grinned and breathed out, thin streams of smoke hissing through interlocking rows of long, razor-sharp teeth. “Your brother was a dragon, Genji. His disappearance was no accident.” Genji’s eyes widened - had the Dragon God read his mind? The creature tisked and trailed one long, razor-sharp claw over the tender skin of Genji's side, leaving a thin trail of blood in its wake. Genji sucked his breath in through his teeth and flinched stiffly away from the touch. “You believe Hanzo to be dead, yes?”

Genji nodded slowly. His mind felt like mud as he tried to process what he heard, still thick with the haze of the drug coursing through his veins.

“It is true his living form no longer exists on this earth. I consumed it.” The dragon’s tone was cavalier, and his words slammed into Genji like a punch to the gut. _Consumed_. “The dragons within him were freed, and they joined with me. But they didn’t come alone.”

The massive creature stepped back and reared up on his hind legs, its head nearly reaching the indiscernibly high ceiling of the chamber. The dragon roared, its long body trembling before it began to twist and contract and… shrink? Not trusting his eyes, Genji thrust one hand against the dragon's tail still at his side. He yanked his hand back with a cry, recoiling as though he’d been burnt when he felt hard scales moving and contracting beneath his fingertips. The dragon was shifting, changing, right before his eyes. His stomach somersaulted, and if it hadn't been empty, Genji was sure he'd have thrown up on the spot. He closed his eyes, fighting the dizziness that threatened to steal away his consciousness once more.

Minutes passed before the room fell silent.

“Genji?”

Genji’s eyes snapped open. That voice - a human voice - so wonderfully familiar, but deeper, stronger than he remembered. It didn’t matter how many years had passed between them - Genji would recognize that voice anywhere.

“Hanzo…” The whisper of a name ghosted over Genji’s lips, his chin trembling as he succumbed to years of broken-hearted misery and grief; the agony that twisted his once joyful childhood into a lonely, empty void. Joy and rage and sadness surged through him, and he felt like his skin was on fire. This was Hanzo, Genji had no doubt. But this wasn't the boy he'd known as his brother. This was a man, tall and tanned and thickly muscled, kneeling naked at his side. A magnificent dusky blue tattoo of a dragon ran the length of his left arm, and Genji’s breath hitched when he noticed the iridescent blue scales dusted generously over the creamy golden skin of his shoulders, his flanks, his thighs. But perhaps the strangest feature of all were the two thin thin ivory horns that swept back in a gentle curve from the place they met his skull. Silent tears slid down Genji’s temples as he took it all in, remembering so vividly those deep-set almond eyes, the sloping crook of his nose, his full, expressive lips…

The beast had told the truth.

“Sweet sparrow…” Hanzo lifted one claw-tipped hand and brushed his fingers gingerly over Genji’s cheek. Genji leaned into the touch. “I've missed you.” One clawed digit hooked beneath Genji's chin, coaxing his gaze upwards. “I've missed you so much… Tell me, did you miss me too?”

“Yes,” Genji breathed, struggling to keep his expression from warping under the force of the sobs swelling in his throat. Hanzo wasn't dead. He wasn't dead. But he wasn't human, either. Genji swallowed hard. He was overjoyed and terrified all at once, and his heart pounded against the wall of his chest.

“You’re so brave, Genji.” Another hand caressed his chest and upwards, sliding around the back of Genji's neck. “So beautiful…”

Before Genji could react, Hanzo had leaned down and captured his lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Genji was stunned.

“St-stop… please…” Genji managed to whimper against Hanzo's lips, and he pulled back.

“I need you, Genji.” Hanzo kissed him again, and Genji jerked his head to the side when he felt a long, unnaturally pointed tongue working between his lips. But the thumb behind his neck stroked his skin, and suddenly Genji was kissing back, his tongue cautiously pressing and exploring even as his mind willed him to run. Instead, he simply cried into the kiss, sobbing and gasping into Hanzo’s mouth. The Dragon God had worked some sort of spell on him, and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning up into the kiss, his tongue and teeth nipping playfully at his brother’s parted lips.

“Do you understand now? Our connection.” Hanzo drew back and took Genji's hand in his own.

“No! This is some fucking game, isn’t it?” Genji spat as he rolled over onto his elbows. Feeling had begun to return to his limbs at last, but he knew his legs still wouldn’t bear his weight. “You want to toy with me? Rape me? See how much I'll cry before you kill me too?”

“Yes… and no. I wish to make you cry, Genji. Your Clan depends on it.” Genji could tell it was the Dragon God, not Hanzo, that spoke to him now. “But I will not grant you death. Your tears will be needed again and again so that they may water the earth, nourishing the seeds of prosperity sown by your father so that your Clan might thrive once again.”

“And… and you want t-to…” Genji’s eyes drifted downwards, and his words fell short. Hanzo’s cock was hard now, rigid and flushed and shining with slick. It wasn’t human. Abnormally smooth and long, the underside of the shaft was lined with a row of thick ridges leading from its base all the way to the bulbous, unnaturally pointed tip.

“Yes, Genji. That is why I brought you here,” the dragon hissed in a voice that sounded nothing like his brother’s. “Without you, Hanzo’s dragons wilt away, carrying me with them. Already I can feel them thriving once more. Yet the tears of a fledgling dragon are still needed, and what better to sow these lands than the tears of a virgin on her wedding night?” Hanzo’s gaze flickered over Genji’s naked body, drinking in the fear in his eyes, the curves and dips of hard muscle, his soft cock lying limp against his thigh, nestled in a thick patch of dark, wiry hair. He smiled. “And who better to be my bride than the dragon whose mates live on inside me?”  

“No. No way.” Genji scrambled to his feet, wobbling as a rush of vertigo threatened to send him crashing back to the floor. But before he could find his balance, Hanzo was on his feet, his powerful hand clamped firmly around Genji’s neck.

“This isn't a choice, Genji,” the dragon purred. Genji choked and coughed, hands flying to pry at the vice around his throat. “I allow you to live, and this is how you repay me?”

Hanzo - the dragon, whichever - released his grip, and Genji fell to the bed, landing on his elbows and knees with a cry. “Please,” Genji whimpered. “Please don't. H-Hanzo…”

“My little sparrow,” Hanzo had returned, his gentle voice dripping with every bit of sweetness Genji had once recalled so fondly. Genji sobbed into his sheets, defeated. This was fate. The elders knew it, the Clan knew it, his family knew it. Had they also known what fate he'd truly be facing deep within the mountain? What Hanzo had said before, about his tears… it certainly sounded like prophecy.

“Look at me.” Hanzo’s firm command pulled Genji from his thoughts, and his eyes rose slowly to meet his brother’s. His breath rattled in his chest, sucked into his lungs in ragged, powerful gasps he couldn’t control. Trembling, he bit down hard on his lip, his mind flying in circles trying to prepare for what he knew was yet to come. He didn’t have to wait long.

Suddenly, there was a hand in his hair dragging him forward, and Hanzo's cock was in his face, pressing and sliding against his cheeks, his lips. He gagged at the way it felt against his skin, hot and smooth and slick.

Hanzo wasn't deterred. Genji would be asking for it soon - night after night, on his knees in whatever finery Hanzo chose to drape over his lithe, muscular body. The thought made him smile as he guided the head of his cock into Genji’s mouth. Genji whined as his jaw relaxed, and Hanzo’s cock slipped easily between his lips and over his tongue, muffling the strangled whine that rose in his brother’s throat. He indulged himself with a long, low moan when he felt Genji’s lips close around his length, sucking like he was born for it.

“Good, Genji.” Hanzo muttered, captivated by the sight of the round, firm ass sticking high in the air; the way Genji’s head bobbed back and forth as he laved over the tip of his cock, his mouth working with a mind of its own. Genji squeezed his eyes shut. He wished he was dead. His tongue traced weakly over the ridges of his brother’s cock; he was sinking, darkness closing in at the edges of his vision...

Without warning, Hanzo yanked him back by his hair. Genji fell to the bed with a shout, his hand flying to rub at the back of his head. “Hanzo!”

“What?” Hanzo interjected quickly, and he couldn’t tell if it was his brother or the dragon speaking. “What is it you want?”

Genji hesitated. “I-I’m afraid--”

“That isn’t what I asked you.”

“ _PLEASE!_ ” Genji yelled tearfully, his voice breaking over his plea. He was surprised to see the dragon's expression soften. “I’ve… I’ve never done this before…”

“I know, Genji.” Hanzo whispered, trailing his fingers over Genji’s shoulder and down his back as he shifted to kneel behind him. The sight that greeted him made Hanzo's mouth water. Genji’s thighs were already spread and his knees bent, his ass forced up and open and on display.

“N-no…” Genji sobbed into his pillow. Hanzo's hands took hold of his hips, tilting them back and forcing Genji’s spine into a graceful bow. He could feel Hanzo's eyes on his ass, and then he could feel his cock - hot and rigid and slick, the tip teasing over his clenched hole.

Hanzo leaned forward, wrapping his thick, scaled torso over Genji's back. “Shh, little sparrow,” he purred in Genji’s ear, smoothing back the damp bangs that clung to his forehead. “Open for me.”

The pointed tip of Hanzo's cock pressed at Genji's tight pucker, and he groaned a long, shivering sob, waves of fat tears streaming over his cheeks. “I… I c-can’t…” Genji managed to bite out, trembling so hard his teeth clicked together.

“You can. You will,” Hanzo hissed and rocked his hips forward, sliding the bumpy, slippery length of his cock up along the cleft of Genji’s ass. Genji screamed, and Hanzo growled, leaning down to bite into his neck with long, pointed teeth.

“A-ah!” Genji shuddered into the bite, and Hanzo's hands slid beneath his chest, holding him in place. His sobs stopped, and he couldn’t move again, frozen in place by the Dragon God’s will.

“Shh,” Hanzo breathed against Genji’s neck, his nose pressed firmly into the spot that jumped in time with Genji’s heartbeat. Genji whimpered; a tiny, fearful sound at the back of his throat.

Hanzo sunk his teeth back into Genji’s neck and sucked hard, his tongue lapping rhythmically at his hammering pulse. Genji choked on a scream as he felt his limbs go limp. He melted forward, cradled by his brother’s powerful forearms pulling him back against his chest. Weak little sobs slipped past Genji's lips as he hung, helpless, losing himself in the rhythm of Hanzo's mouth at his throat. He didn’t notice at first when the dragon's hips started rocking back and forth, matching the pace of his tongue.

“ _Anija!_ ” Genji cried when the tip of Hanzo's cock began to spread the taut rings of muscle at his entrance. His breath was gone and he was gasping, his chest heaving again at just how strange it felt; like he was being exposed, ripped open and turned inside out from the place his brother pierced him. Genji moaned miserably. This was happening, and he couldn’t stop it.

Hanzo guided a hand to Genji’s cheek and tilted his head to the side, catching his red, swollen lips in a gentle kiss. His hips kept their slow, smooth rhythm, each nudge forward pushing his dragon's cock a little deeper while Genji opened for him slowly, letting him inside.

Genji bit down on his palm to keep from screaming. The pain was unreal, so intense he could feel it ringing in his ears. The sensation tore him open and laid him bare, and a torrent of emotions, old and new, burst like fireworks inside his head - love and sadness, grief and joy welled up in his chest, squeezing him so tight he thought he might drown. _Hanzo_. The name echoed over and over in his mind - Hanzo, his brother, alive; now the only anchor he had left to the world he’d once called home. Something like relief overflowed in his chest, its tingling warmth sweeping from his core to the tips of his fingers and toes.

Hanzo loved him. Hanzo had never stopped loving him, even after they’d been forced apart.

Shy little moans began to spill from Genji’s lips, and he rocked back, yearning to sate the warm, needy hunger building low in his belly. Hanzo lifted Genji’s head and gazed into half-lidded eyes, pupils blown dark and wide beneath long, wet lashes. He smiled. At last, his bride was willing.

Genji sniffled, and Hanzo kissed him again, passionately this time as his hips surged forward, and he buried his cock in his brother’s body with a single thrust. Genji shrieked, his world exploding in a shower of stars. He was helpless; a slave held captive by Hanzo’s will and the Dragon God that possessed him. Genji wept softly, and he cried out when he threw himself back on Hanzo’s cock in a wanton display of submission. His lips sought his brother’s, and he reached with trembling fingers to touch Hanzo's face.

“I missed you, _anija_ …” Genji whispered weakly against his brother’s lips, nuzzling his nose against his cheek. “I miss-- ah! Ah! H-Hanzo…!” His words were drowned out by a chorus of high staccato moans as Hanzo began fucking into him in earnest, each stroke burying inch after inch of stiff flesh into Genji’s stretched, welcoming hole. He grit his teeth when he felt the thick ridges lining the underside of the dragon's cock disappearing inside him one by one, each bigger than the one before.

Hanzo bottomed out at last, and his cock twitched, the extra stretch tearing a gasp from Genji’s throat. He pulled back, and Genji squealed when the thick ridges of his cock caught and pulled against his sensitive inner rim.

“You were born for this, little sparrow,” Hanzo whispered as his lips dragged over Genji’s cheek, seeking tender skin of his earlobe. Hanzo kissed it, and Genji bucked forward at the touch, the soft tickle of his brother’s lips against his ear setting his nerves alight. “Shh…” Hanzo soothed him and rose up, lifting Genji with him until they knelt together, Genji’s back arched obscenely from the place their bodies joined. His head rolled back against Hanzo’s broad shoulder and he moaned, thighs spread wide and trembling on either side of Hanzo's legs.

Genji’s weight sank back, and Hanzo's cock slid deeper, rooting itself firmly in his soft, clinging depths. His hand lifted idly to his stomach, and Genji was horrified and aroused all at once when he felt the way it bulged unnaturally outwards, the chiseled lines of his abs stretched and deformed by the throbbing, twitching mass inside him. Hanzo covered Genji’s hand with his own, rocking back and forth gently, letting him feel the way his cock pressed and shifted against his organs. Genji keened as a fresh wave of clear, glistening fluid leaked from the tip of his cock, dripping in strands to stick against the sheets in a fine, crystalline web. He slid a curious hand beneath his cock, fingertips gliding through the thick, cooling fluid as he ground the swell of his ass back against his brother’s groin.

No words were needed. Hanzo drew back in one long, smooth stroke and drove in hard. Genji cried out, his eyes wide and blank as Hanzo pulled out and pushed back in again, and again. He worked them both into a steady rhythm that soon had Genji wailing his ecstasy, his face mashed beneath the crook of Hanzo's jaw. His hand stayed pressed against his belly, feeling the way his body collapsed and expanded with each firm, pointed thrust. A deep, throbbing ache was building in his gut, and he was drowning, lost in the warm, bubbling waves of pleasure that washed over his senses, sweeping away all of his pain and his fear on its gentle, flowing tide.

“Come, my bride. Come for me.” Hanzo’s voice rumbled against his cheek, and he cried out when he felt a hand on his cock, pushing it back against his taut, swollen belly. Hanzo was fucking him faster, crushing his cock under his hand, and then he was coming, screaming and gasping and twitching at the mercy of his release. It tore through him violently, and he rode it in waves, stretched too wide to clench down, but Hanzo must have felt it anyways because seconds later he was coming too, filling his body with his dragon's seed with a long, feral growl.

Genji shivered and slumped against his brother’s chest with a weak, breathy sob. It was over, and Genji found himself wishing he’d never stop. The way he felt, breathless and weak… it was like he was drunk, lost in the embrace of his brother's love - transformed into a consuming, intoxicating force by the dragon's immense, supernatural power.

“Hush, love. I have you.” Still lodged deep inside him, Hanzo eased his little brother down to the nest of cushions and pulled him close, whispering gentle reassurances in his ear. One hand stroked lazily over the damp curve of Genji's hip, and Hanzo’s eyes fell shut, his nose buried deep in the thick thatch of sweat-soaked hair atop his brother’s head. He smiled - Genji smelled just like he remembered, and Hanzo had to bite back a sudden, uninvited sob. He inhaled sharply, releasing the breath in a flurry of kisses against Genji’s hair.

“I love you, Genji. Nothing will part us again.”

A small smile crept over Genji’s face as he drifted, delirious, through their afterglow. Perhaps loving his brother - and the dragon that possessed him - wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> for more fics, drabbles, updates, etc. follow me at [khateeah.tumblr.com](http://khateeah.tumblr.com)


End file.
